Docencia
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: En esta historia se explora la relación entre Charlie y el señor Anderson, si cupido hiciera de las suyas. Basado en la película.
1. El abrazo

Era el último día del ciclo escolar y los alumnos abandonaban el salón de clase. Charlie se quedo al último para hablar con su profesor.

-Ultimo día- dijo el señor Anderson cuando vio a Charlie parado frente a él.

-Si- contestó – Se que no me incumbe… pero ¿ya lo decidió? ¿ Si se va air a nueva York?

Charlie sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero no quería que su maestro se fuera. No solo porque era un extraordinario maestro si no porque se había enamorado de él. Su inteligencia, su cultura, el brillo de sus ojos claros, su mirada franca y relajada, su cabello largo, su forma de hablar, la mueca de sus pequeños labios, hasta su estereotipado estilo de vestir de maestro. Charlie no sabía en qué momento había empezado a sentir eso por el Señor Anderson, tal vez había sido desde el primer día y fue creciendo en cada trato de tuvo con él, lo cierto es que ahora lo amaba.

-Bueno- dijo el Señor Anderson dejando el libro que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio- a mi esposa le gusta aquí y creo que tal vez soy mejor enseñando que escribiendo.- dijo dando algunos pasos en direcciona Charlie- ¿Sabes que Charlie? pienso que… no sé.. tal vez, pueda darte libros el año entrante.

\- Si, si-

\- …y creo que puedes escribir uno algún día-

-¿Lo cree?- Pregunto Charlie

-Lo creo

-Es el mejor maestro que he tenido- Dijo Charlie acercándose a su maestro para abrazarlo intentando guardar el aroma de su maestro. El señor Anderson le respondió con un una palmada en la espalda cortante y afectuosa, conteniendo el cariño que le tenía a este brillante joven por su ética de profesor. Charlie no sabía lo incompleto que se sentía hasta que abrazó a su maestro. Se aferro a él por un segundo que sintió como si fuera la eternidad.

Sin decir nada el contacto se rompió ambos se sentían un poco avergonzados. El Señor Anderson volitó a ver su escritorio, jugando con los libros que estaban sobre él intentando enterrar la incomodidad que había sentido. Charlie por su parte se dirigió a la salida del salón. El señor Anderson se sintió muy incomodo irónicamente por que se había sentido cómodo con el abrazo del joven. Aquel cuerpo tan esbelto aferrándose firmemente a él había hecho crecer algo en sus pantalones haciéndolo sentir culpable e impidiéndole notar que Charlie solo pudo dar algunos pasos a la salida cuando se giro repentinamente.

-Señor Anderson…-dijo Charlie tomando por sorpresa a su maestro quien se giro viendo a Charlie mirándolo con ojos de gatito.- Creo que lo amo- dijo antes de tomar los labios de su maestro con los suyos en un tierno beso y salir corriendo del salón.


	2. Corbata marrón

Una silla impedía que la puerta pudiera abrirse, el salón estaba inundado por discretos gemidos y el rechinido del escritorio. Una corbata marrón se mecía al ritmo de la pasión de un joven hormonal. El señor Anderson se encontraba recargado sobre su escritorio, sujetándose muy fuerte para aguantar las envestidas que, tras de él, Charlie le propinaba. Habían pasado semanas desde la declaración de amor de Charlie hacia su maestro, la relación se había desarrollado tierna pero sumamente pasional. Charlie parecía que nunca se cansaba y siempre estaba dispuesto cualquier cosa, particularmente parecía tener una fijación por tener intimidad en la escuela.

El sudor cruzaba las muecas que hacía el docente. El señor Anderson tenía su saco, su corbata y su camisa intactos pero tanto su pantalón como su ropa interior reposaban en sus tobillos dejando su culo expuesto. Charlie se sujetaba con fuerza a las caderas de su maestro, por su parte sólo había bajado su pantalón por debajo de su tierno trasero, que se relajaba y comprimía al ritmo de su pelvis.

Sabían que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento pero eso sólo los motivaba a seguir adelante.


	3. Libro sobre la mesa

El señor Anderson entró a la pequeña biblioteca. Su interior estaba vacío sólo se encontraba Charlie cansado, la mano le dolía llevaba casi dos horas tomando apuntes de un grueso libro, así que se emocionó al ver a su novio entrar. Ya necesitaba un momento de distracción.

El profesor se acercó amablemente a la bibliotecaria, y después de una conversación, la bibliotecaria hizo algunos gestos con las manos, seguramente indicándole al profesor la ubicación de algún libro. El señor Anderson se adentró en los libreros de la biblioteca en busca de su libro, perdiéndose de la vista de Charlie.

Al poco rato volvió con un libro en las de manos, se sentó frente a Charlie y le lanzó una dulce sonrisa a su alumno. Charlie le respondió con un beso a la distancia, no sin antes revisar que nadie lo viera. Su profesor, y ahora novio, se sonrojo y se puso a leer el libro que había traído.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para Charlie, quien tomo sus cosas y se sentó a un al lado del señor Anderson; lo que puso nervioso a su maestro pues ya sabía que intenciones tenía Charlie. Era una situación rara, en una biblioteca casi vacía dos personas estaban muy juntas sin aparente interacción la una con la otra. El Corazón Charlie latía al mil y sin aguanta más tiempo, por debajo de la mesa, puso su mano en el muslo de su maestro para comenzar a recorrerlo de un extremo al otro. El señor Anderson dio un salto en su asiento y comenzó a ponerse rojo, elevó el libro a la altura de su rostro para disimular. Después de un tiempo Charlie hizo que el señor Anderson pusiera los ojos en blanco al adentrarse en la entrepierna de su profesor y comenzar a masajearla por encima del pantalón. En señor Anderson no podía resistirse y quería partir a éste chico en dos en ese mismo momento pero era un lugar muy inadecuado. Para su fortuna el celular de la bibliotecaria comenzó a vibrar haciendo que ella saliera del lugar para contestar la llamada, tras de ella el maestro y el alumno comenzaron a devorarse en un beso.

\- Ven- ordenoel profesor rompiendo el beso y tomando a Charlie de la mano. Maestro y alumno se adentraron en los libreros.

Una vez ocultos el mayor aprisionó a su alumno contra un librero tomándolo del trasero y besándolo. El señor Anderson abrió los botones de la camisa de Charlie para devorar cada centímetro de piel de su joven alumno, posteriormente le bajo los pantalones dejándolo completamente expuesto. En cualquier momento podía regresar la bibliotecaria y descubrirlos, así que el profesor se arrodilló, introdujo un dedo para estimular a Charlie, mientras que usó su boca para darle placer a su alumno. Charlie hizo un gran esfuerzo por no comenzar a lanzar gritos pero lo que provocó es que su cara se pusiera completamente roja para posteriormente explotar en la boca de su profesor

Rápidamente el Señor Anderson se levanto y sin dejar de aprisionar a Charlie lo hizo agacharse, saco su miembro y lo introdujo en la boca de su alumno que ya se encontraba abierta esperando recibir a su maestro, tomándolo de la cabeza comenzó las bestiales envestidas, apresurándose para no ser descubiertos. Cuando el señor Anderson sintió que estaba por terminar salió de Charlie, explotando con un gruñido mudo, llenando a su alumno de sus fluidos.

Cuando la bibliotecaria colgó el teléfono, entró y vio al señor Anderson inocentemente concentrado leyendo un libro, pero de entre los libreros vio salir a Charlie agitado, su ropa estaba arrugada, su camisa mal abotonada y de entre su cabello desaliñando resplandecía un liquido blanquecino.

-¡Jovencito! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A detención ahora mismo- Gritó al punto de la histeria la bibliotecaria- ¡Disculpe señor Anderson! Esos jóvenes de ahora no respetan nada.


	4. Automovil

El auto se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela. En su interior el señor Anderson intentaba mantener la postura aferrándose fuertemente al volante. Bajo sus parpados entrecerrados, sus ojos están en blanco, y la respiración entrecortada salía con fuerza por su boca abierta. Oculto ante todos, Charlie subía y bajaba su cabeza devorando ávidamente el eje de su maestro. En breve el maestro terminó en un fuerte quejido e inundando completamente la voraz boca de su alumno, que no permitió desperdiciar ni una gota. 

Charlie no se levantó para no ser visto. Anderson espero un poco para poderse normalizar y posteriormente encendió el automóvil. Cuando estuvieron lejos de la escuela Charlie se animo a salir de su escondite.

-Pude leer tu escrito- dijo el señor Anderson -Y creo que es un texto brillante- prosiguió en un tono de admiración.

-Gracias señor Anderson- Charlie contestó sonrojando.

-Charlie abre la guantera por favor- Ordenó amablemente el maestro.

Charlie obedeció, en su interior encontró un libro de pasta roja.

-Tómalo. Lo compré para ti, estoy seguro que te va a gustar- Dijo Anderson.

Charlie abrazó emocionado aquel libro contra su pecho después de revisarlo a conciencia.

-¡Gracias Señor Anderson!- exclamó Charlie antes de darle un beso a la mejilla de su profesor.

El señor Anderson detuvo el coche, habían llegado al lugar de siempre. El profesor no podía llevar a Charlie hasta su casa para no levantar sospechas, así que lo dejaba a unas calles de ésta.

-Hasta mañana señor Anderson- dijo tímidamente Charlie antes de darle un pequeño beso a su profesor.  
Charlie abrió la puerta para bajarse pero su profesor lo detuvo. Sellando sus labios con un beso intenso.

-Te amo Charlie- dijo el señor Anderson.

-Y yo a usted- contestó Charlie.


	5. Esmoquin

-Tienes que ir con tú cita- Ordenó el señor Anderson a Charlie.

-No, quiero estar con usted todo el tiempo que sea posible- Dijo Charlie.

Era la fiesta de graduación y hacía una hora que Charlie había abandonado a su cita para estar con el señor Anderson. Después de esta noche Charlie se iría a la universidad y la relación entre ellos se rompería para siempre.

-Se ve muy sospechoso ¿no crees? Además mira a la pobre chica aburrida y sola en la mesa- Dijo el señor Anderson mirando a la cita de Charlie.

-Ella no me importa- dijo el joven mirando intensamente su maestro.

-No me mires así - Ordenó el nervioso el señor Anderson. Volteando nervioso a ver si alguien los veía.

-Quisiera que usted fuera mi cita para estar toda la noche con usted y bailar juntos en medio de la pista- Dijo Charlie ignorando lo que su maestro había dicho.

-Yo también pero eso es imposible. Espera un poco. Cuando acabe esto pasaremos el resto de la noche juntos- Le recordó el señor Anderson a Charlie.

El chico dio un suspiró derrotado, mirando a la chica con quien había llegado.

-Está bien. Ya quiero que estar con usted- Dijo, para luego ponerse de pié y dirigirse en dirección a la chica.

El señor Anderson vio como Charlie ofreció caballerosamente su mano a la malhumorada chica invitándola a bailar. Ella miró con desprecio a Charlie. Pero este no desistió y mantuvo su mano tendida.

"¿Cómo puede resistirse esa chica a los ojos verdes de Charlie?", pensó el señor Anderson. Pero la chica terminó por ceder y tomó la mano de Charlie.

Ambos chicos se unieron en la pista de baile moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música, una balada romántica. Las manos de Charlie rodeaban la cintura de la chica pero su mirada no, su mirada escapaba de la pista y se unía a la de su maestro. Tal vez sus cuerpos no estaban juntos en aquélla pista de baile pero en su corazones, sí. Sus corazones estaban juntos bailando en medio de la pista a la vista de todos los presentes.


	6. Esmoquin2

Unas horas después, en medio de la habitación de un hotel, maestro y alumno podían cumplir su deseo. Las manos del señor Anderson rodeaban la cintura del chico, mientras las de Charlie descansaban rodeando el cuello de su maestro. Sus frentes unidas y sus pies se mecían al ritmo de la música. Ambos se veían increíblemente apuesto, Charlie enfundado en un sofisticado smoking y el señor Anderson vestido en un elegante traje negro.

"Lo amo", dijo Charlie.

"Yo igual", contestó el señor Anderson.

Ambos se brindaron una sonrisa antes de unir sus labios para besarse. Había en esa habitación una nostalgia prematura que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a admitir. Era un sentimiento normal, dadas las circunstancias, pero poco útil. Ninguno quería sufrir antes de tiempo, era el momento de disfrutar de aquella noche.

Mientras que sus labios y sus pies seguían danzando, las manos de Charlie se deslizaron, rodeando el cuello de su profesor para alcanzar el nudo de la corbata. Sus dedos fueron deshaciendo aquel nudo muy lentamente. A diferencia de todas las veces en las que, llevado por la prisa de la lujuria y la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, deshacía de un movimiento aquel nudo. Luego deslizó la corbata y la dejó caer al piso. Entonces el señor Anderson intervino, movió sus manos por la cintura de Charlie hasta juntarlas frente a la hebilla fe su cinturón. Deslizó las palmas de sus manos por el torso del chico, debajo de su saco.

Al llegar a su cuello tomó las orillas del saco y lo deslizó por sus brazos para luego dejarlo caer al piso. Charlie tomó solapa del saco del señor Anderson y lo retiró de su cuerpo. El señor Anderson respondió sujetando la muñeca izquierda de Charlie para desabotonar el puño de su camisa, deshaciendo la mancuernilla, luego hiso lo mismo que con el puño de la otra mano.

Charlie tomó su turno y fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su maestro, el señor Anderson decidió ayudarle desabotonándose los puños de su camisa. Cuando el último botón fue abierto, Charlie retiró la camisa. Para desgracia del más joven, el torso del señor Anderson aun no quedó desnudo, pues su maestro aún tenía una playera blanca. El señor Anderson usó su turno para deshacer el moño de Charlie, luego bajó, desabrochando los botones de la camisa de su pupilo, camisa que terminó tendida en el suelo de la habitación.

Charlie también tenía una playera blanca bajo de su camisa pero a diferencia de éste, el señor Anderson no quiso aguantarse y retiró esa playera, deslizándola sobre la cabeza del más joven. Y estuvo a punto de devorar el magro cuerpo de su alumno pero no pudo, pues en cuanto Charlie quedó libre, tomó las orillas de la playera de su profesor y la retiró deslizándola sobre su cabeza.

El chico no quiso aguantarse más y atacó con besos suaves el pecho desnudo del señor Anderson, sujetándose las caderas del mismo. El maestro respondió al chico, alborotando letame su cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su desnuda espalda. Charlie no se quedó ahí continuó su recorrido bajando al abdomen de su maestro mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el cinturón del mismo. Cuando llegó al bajo vientre se detuvo para deslizar el pantalón hasta los tobillos del señor Anderson. Bajo de la ajustada trusa blanca del profesor se dibujaba ya su dura erección y Charlie no aguantó las ansias de trabajar con aquel conocido miembro.

Bajó los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y, sin más, comenzó a bombear el miembro de su maestro, mientras que usaba su boca para jugar con los testículos del mismo. Charlie sabía lo que le gustaba al señor Anderson, después de tanto tiempo juntos ambos conocían a la perfección sus cuerpos.

Charlie continuó, recorriendo la longitud de su profesor con largos movimientos de su lengua, provocándole intensos gemidos. Luego trató el bulbo rozado de su profesor como si fuera un helado, besándolo y succionándolo. Después de esa noche el señor Anderson extrañaría particularmente las grandes habilidades bocales de su pupilo, seguro de que nadie en el mundo podía usar la boca de la manera en la que lo usaba el chico.

Charlie introdujo el miembro del señor Anderson a su boca, bombeándolo intensamente. Hasta que, después de algunos minutos, empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de su maestro. Tan pronto estuvo adentro, llevó a su maestro a la gloria, porque mientras continuaba bombeando el miembro del señor Anderson, con su dedo masajeaba la sensible próstata de su profesor. El señor Anderson hizo un gran esfuerzo para no venirse al instante, logrando aguantar por varios minutos más hasta que finalmente explotó dentro de la boca de su alumno. Charlie no se retiró, devoró todo lo que su profesor expulsó en él, y no se detuvo hasta que el miembro de su maestro quedó completamente limpio. Mientras tanto las entrañas del señor Anderson no habían sido abandonadas, el dedo de Charlie seguía retorciéndose ahí dentro.

Charlie abandonó a su profesor y se puso de pie frente a él. El señor Anderson llevó sus manos a Charlie apresurándose a desabrochar el pantalón de su pupilo, besando hambriento sus pálidos hombros. Una vez desabrochado, el señor Anderson se arrodilló bajando consigo el pantalón de Charlie. Luego le quitó los zapatos y pudo sacar enteramente el pantalón de su pupilo. Al voltear sus ojos, el señor Anderson descubrió en los ajustados bóxers blancos de Charlie, no sólo su duro miembro, sino una enorme mancha que trasparentaba una parte de la tela y ponía en evidencia el rosado bulbo de su pupilo. El señor Anderson no tardó más y acabó de desnudar a su alumno. De inmediato se introdujo aquél joven miembro en la boca y comenzó a bombearlo provocando gemidos ahogados en el más joven. El señor Anderson se esforzaba mucho al momento de usar su boca pues sabía que no tenía las habilidades de su joven alumno. Pero Charlie nunca se había quejado del trabajo bocal que su maestro le daba, todo lo contrario, disfrutaba enormemente de lo que el señor Anderson le hacía.

El profesor ensalivó muy bien aquel trozo de carne. Usó tanta saliva que una parte empezó a escurrir por sus labios. Charlie sabía que no podría aguantar más tiempo, así que levantó a su profesor del piso e hizo que recostara su pecho en la cama. El joven aprovechó que las piernas de su profesor colgaban para quitarle los zapatos y lo que quedaba de su pantalón y sus calzoncillos, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Charlie colocó su miembro entre los glúteos del señor Anderson, colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su profesor y lentamente fue adentrándose en él. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se recostó sobre la espalda de su maestro, tomándolo de los hombros comenzó a mover su pelvis con intensidad. Su miembro ensalivado entraba y salía del interior de su profesor una y otra vez haciendo que el tiempo se desvaneciera. El cuerpo de Charlie se llenó de electricidad y la sangre se agolpó en su miembro. Su clímax estaba cercano y sabía que no había mejor lugar para hacerlo que dentro de su profesor, así que aceleró el empuje de sus caderas. Pronto Charlie lanzó un fuerte gemido y el señor Anderson sintió dentro de sí los cálidos chorros que de su joven estudiante expulsaba en su interior.

Charlie quedó tendido sobre la espalda de su maestro. Estrellando con cada respiración su agitado pecho contra la espalda de su profesor. Lentamente fue resbalando por la sudorosa espalda hasta caer bocarriba en el piso, cansado, tras de su profesor. Cualquiera que no conociera a Charlie pensaría que el chico estaba completamente cansado, pero el señor Anderson sabía que no era así. Él sabía que Charlie sólo tomaba un descanso, la edad de Charlie hacía que tuviera una libido insaciable.

"Es mi turno", dijo el señor Anderson antes de darse la vuelta y besar el vientre de su alumno.

Espasmos eléctricos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Charlie procedentes de los hábiles labios del señor Anderson en contacto con su piel. El profesor amaba el cuerpo de su alumno y a los incipientes músculos que se estaban desarrollando en él, así que sabiendo que era la última vez, se tomó su tiempo en degustarlo. Con delicadeza y pasión el profesor bebió el salado sudor del cuerpo del chico. Los labios del señor Anderson fueron subiendo por el cuerpo de Charlie, abandonando los abdominales para llegar a su parte favorita, los rozados pezones. Al llegar ahí, alternó apasionados besos, suaves succiones y delicadas mordidas en aquellas sensibles protuberancias. Charlie gemía en respuesta al placer que su maestro le estaba provocando, entre sus piernas su miembro se erigía con rapidez, una vez más.

El señor Anderson llegó a los labios de Charlie antes de tomar al chico en sus brazos y acostarlo suavemente sobre la cama. Luego subió a la cama acostándose a lado de Charlie; pasó su brazo tras el cuello de su alumno, abrazando sus hombros, y comenzó a deslizar su otra mano sobre el suave abdomen del joven, recorriéndolo en círculos concéntricos una y otra vez. Mientras, la boca del señor Anderson tomó los rosados labios de Charlie besándolos apasionadamente. Después, las manos del señor Anderson subieron al pecho de su pupilo, recorriéndolo, apenas tocando la pálida piel de su joven amante.

Charlie retorcía, mientras que cuello era atacado por los labios del señor Anderson. Su miembro estaba erecto y chorreante. Inundaba la habitación del hotel con sus suaves gemidos. La mano del señor Anderson se coló entre las piernas de Charlie, buscado su orificio. Cuando lo encontró, el señor Anderson empezó recorrer con sus dedos la periferia de aquel orificio. Sus dedos expertos se fueron abriendo camino dentro del chico. No es que Charlie lo necesitará pero ambos lo disfrutaban. Sin dejar de atender el cuello de Charlie, el señor Anderson comenzó a estimular su próstata. Una y otra vez sus dedos rozaban aquella protuberancia de todas las maneras posibles, haciendo que el cuerpo de Charlie se retorciera de placer.

Los dedos del señor Anderson salieron del interior de Charlie al ver que este último estaba por alcanzar el clímax. Charlie se sitió frustrado pero sabía que esa era la técnica de su maestro, alargar lo más posible el placer para que el clímax sea estupendo. Charlie tenía que admitirlo, eso le gustaba.

El señor Anderson se sentó, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Puso al chico de pié, le dio la vuelta y para hacer que el trasero de Charlie se sentara en su rostro. Abrió los glúteos para llegar al rosado orificio de Charlie y comenzó a besar hambriento aquella cavidad, probándola por última vez, introduciendo su lengua tan adentro le fue posible. Charlie se retorcía de las cosquillas que la invasión le estaba provocando.

"¡Señor Anderson!", rogo Charlie, "¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Quiero tenerlo dentro!".

El señor Anderson obedeció. Giró a Charlie, se acomodó su miembro, tomó al chico de la cintura e hizo que se sentare en él, clavándose en su miembro. Charlie no necesitó más dirección, tomó los hombros de su mentor y comenzó a cabalgar en el señor Anderson, mientras este último acariciando con adoración cada musculo del cuerpo de su alumno.

Pasado el tiempo, el señor Anderson empujó a Charlie, quedando el más joven recostado en su espalda y señor Anderson sobre de él. El profesor tomó el miembro de su alumno y continuó moviéndose dentro de él, mientras Charlie restregaba brazos y piernas al cuerpo de su tutor.

"¡Oh señor Anderson!", gemía compulsivamente Charlie en la boca de su maestro, poseído por el placer que le provocaba sentir el miembro de su profesor entrando y saliendo de él.

"Charlie no quiero salir de ti jamás", dijo el señor Anderson.

"Lo amo".

"Y yo a ti Charlie", dijo el señor Anderson antes de devorar los labios de su pupilo.

Ninguno de los dos quería que la noche llegara a su fin pero fue inevitable. Charlie llegó dando un gran grito, expulsando con gran intensidad su semilla sobre su propio cuerpo. El orgasmo hizo que Charlie comprimiera sus esfínteres haciendo presión adicional en el miembro del señor Anderson que no pudo resistir más tiempo para alcanzar el clímax. El profesor derramó grandes chorros calientes de su fluido en el interior de su alumno.

Sudados, se quedaron en la misma posición unos segundos, hasta recuperar el aliento. Finalmente el señor Anderson bajó de Charlie y se recostó bocarriba en la cama. De inmediato Charlie recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su profesor, abrazándose fuertemente a su cuerpo, como un niño pequeño lleno de temor al cuerpo de su padre.

"Siempre lo amaré señor Anderson", dijo derramando sus lagrimas en el pecho de su profesor.

"Y yo a ti", contestó el señor Anderson intentando no llorar.


End file.
